Pokemon adventure from a different view
by reverik
Summary: Follow our hero Jameson as he goes through his Pokemon adventure to become a great Pokemon master. Starts at the beginning of the Indigo League. Interactions with Ash and Pikachu to come later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Pokémon

Jameson woke up with a start. Today would be the day he would get his first Pokémon and he wanted to be the first arrival. Jameson got up and got dressed and ran to Professor Oak's lab. As he ran he passed by Ash Ketchum's house and thought to himself "Hmm, Ash can be pretty late sometimes, maybe I should make sure he's up… Nah, he's really excited about this, there's no way he'll miss this."

As he neared the lab he noticed that he didn't eat breakfast before he left. Making a quick diversion he went to an apple tree that was just outside of town. After he ate the apple he tossed it over to a rattata who was looking at it hungrily. He then proceeded back to the lab and took his place in line, which happened to be first. As the sun started to rise he noticed other would-be trainers lining up behind him. He thought to himself "Hmm, no Ash, guess he's not getting a new Pokémon." Jameson already knew which Pokémon he wanted. He wanted a charmander. All of the sudden, the gates opened and Professor Oak called for the first trainer.

As Jameson entered he felt excited the closer he got to the lab. When he entered he could barely keep from shaking. Then Professor Oak asked "Do you know which Pokémon you want?"

Jameson said "Well, I have given it careful consideration and researching, and I have decided to go with Charmander."

"Ahh, an excellent choice." Professor Oak said as he handed Jameson Charmander's poke ball.

"Sweet! Come on out Charmander!" Jameson said as he tossed the poke ball into the air. The poke ball opened up and a bright white light shot out onto the floor and took the shape of a Charmander before fading away to reveal Charmander.

"Charmander Char" Charmander said.

"Hi Charmander, I'm Jameson. I'm your new trainer. I hope we can become best friends as we explore together. Together, we shall become a great team. I promise to take care of you and to be a good trainer. So what do you say, you want to come with me and go on an adventure?" Jameson asked Charmander.

"Charmander Char!" Charmander said in excitement as he skipped over to Jameson's side.

"I think he likes you." Professor Oak said.

"Awesome. Now it's up to you Charmander, do you want to walk with me outside the poke ball, or do you want to go in it?" Jameson asked.

"Char." Charmander replied as he motioned walking.

"Great! Then outside the poke ball you shall stay." Jameson said with a smile on his face.

"Good luck to you and Charmander!" Professor Oak said.

"Thank you Professor! Bye!" Jameson said as he and Charmander rushed out of his lab.

Narrator: What shall become of our new duo? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2: First day of first adventure

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy the story! Let me know what you think in the reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: First day of the first adventure

* * *

Narrator: The last time we saw our new duo, they had just started their adventure. Let's see where they are now.

Jameson and Charmander were walking through the woods and heard a sound. "Huh, what was that?" Jameson asked as he turned towards the sound. In the distance they saw a silhouette of a bird Pokémon. As he got closer it was apparent the Pokémon was pidgey.

"Oh sweet! It shall be my first capture! Charmander, tackle attack!" Jameson yelled.

"Char!" Charmander yelled as he charged the wild pidgey. As Charmander got close the pidgey took off successfully dodging Charmander's attack.

"Ember attack!" Jameson yelled.

"Char?" Charmander asked.

"Oh that's right, you haven't learned those moves yet." Jameson said as the pidgey got away.

"Charmander." Charmander said disappointed.

"That's alright bud, we'll get one next time." Jameson said as he and Charmander kept going along the path.

"Rattata!" A Rattata said as he was seen running away from what seems to be a boy… Wait, that boy is Ash!

"Ooh, a rattata. We'll get this one. Charmander, tackle attack!" Jameson cried out.

"Char!" Charmander yelled as he charged the rattata. This attack hit launching the rattata back. The rattata landed with squiggly eyes.

"Pokeball go!" Jameson yelled as he threw a Pokeball at the rattata. The Pokeball struck the rattata causing the mouse Pokémon to glow red before being sucked in the Pokeball. The Pokeball wobbled for a couple of times before making its "Doong" noise signaling the trainer that the Pokémon has been caught.

"Alright, great job Charmander!" Jameson said.

"Charmander Char." Charmander said with delight.

With that, they continued on their way. Jameson and Charmander walked in silence for a few minutes until they noticed a river blocking their way.

"Hmm, I can cross no problem but if the water hits your tail, you could die. I'm sorry about this. I'll let you out when I reach the other side. Charmander return!" Jameson said as a red beam launched out of Charmander's Pokeball and hit Charmander. Charmander glowed red and then got sucked into the Pokeball. With that, Jameson waded across the river. Due to the strength of the current, it took Jameson ten minutes to get across.

"Alright, come back out Charmander!" Jameson said as he tossed the Pokeball into the air. The Pokeball opened midair sending out a bright white light. The bright light hit the ground and flexed and then turned into the shape of a Charmander before fading away to reveal Charmander.

"Charmander." Charmander said happy to be out.

"You ready to continue bud?" Jameson asked.

"Charmander Char." Charmander said energetically.

As Jameson and Charmander were walking, they noticed a girl with bright orange hair fishing. Jameson and Charmander walked up to the girl and introduced themselves.

"Hello." Jameson said.

"Oh hi there." The girl said.

"What are you fishing for?" Jameson asked.

"New water Pokémon." The girl said.

"Oh that's cool! My name is Jameson by the way, and this is my partner, Charmander." Jameson said.

"Charmander Char." Charmander waved.

"Oh cool, my name is Misty." Misty said

"Nice, so is water your specialty or are you a balanced trainer?" Jameson asked. ( **Author's note: Specialty trainers are trainers that only train one type of Pokémon while balanced trainers train all types of Pokémon.** )

"I'm a water specialty. How about you?" Misty replied.

"I'm a balanced. Well, we should be moving on. Have a good day." Jameson said.

"You too." Misty said.

"Charmander Char." Charmander said as he waved farewell.

Jameson and Charmander got to the next city as they stopped at the Poke center. After spending a couple of hours there to get refreshed, Charmander and Jameson found a nice hotel to stay at for the night.

Jameson's current Pokémon:

Charmander

Rattata


End file.
